


Special

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets from the life of Lucy Saxon. Drabble-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

"Lucy? Of course not. She's so plain! She'd never win a prize at the competition! We should take James instead. He's such a sweet baby."  
Two blue eyes stare back from the crib silently, the tiny infant not comprehending why her mother was hugging and kissing the boy beside her, almost ignoring her entirely.

* * *

"Lucy? She can't be on our team. She's really not a bad player, just that she's too simple. Pretty useless actually."  
The little girl runs away, with tears in her eyes, wondering what she would have to stand out and finally be noticed.

* * *

"Lucy? I'm sorry. I...I can't. I'm waiting for someone special...you know? Someone...brilliant! You're great, but you're just...you. I'm so sorry."  
The young girl sits alone, staring into the dark. She was used to it, now. The tears didn't fall this time, after all the times that they did.

* * *

"Miss Cole? I'm afraid we cannot send her for this assignment. She will not be suitable at all. Mr Saxon is known for his exquisite taste. Sending a journalist like Miss Cole would be ridiculous! If there's anything about her, it's that she's remarkably ordinary."  
No one knew or cared that the blonde woman sitting in the next cubicle could hear everything. She stiffened for a moment, then continued to type.

* * *

"Lucy. You're perfect."  
The woman sitting across him stared blankly. Everything, she ever wanted, all her life, in two words.  
_You're perfect._  
He was there to catch her when she fell. She did not see his devilish smile. Nor he, her ecstatic one.

* * *

"Lucy? Why?"  
The empty shell of Lucy Saxon, nee Cole remained silent. Her heart beat joyfully. Finally. They would know her, now. All of them. Mother, father, her playmates, her first love, her employer. They would know her. They would envy her. The woman who killed the Prime Minister.  
For the first time, they saw her.  
_And they remembered._

She was content.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual story starts next time. Please review!:)


End file.
